


Oh Sherlock's Tush !

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Time, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, John's POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: John gets ready to unwrap the best present EVER !





	

**Author's Note:**

> Decorating the Christmas tree is fun. THIS is more fun !
> 
> * Melody : Oh Christmas Tree

Oh Sherlock's tush, oh Sherlock's tush,  
Is now unveiled before me.  
Oh Sherlock's tush, oh Sherlock's tush,  
It's here in all its' glory.

Those charming cheeks of virgin white,  
With handprints red to please my sight.

Oh Sherlock's tush, oh Sherlock's tush,  
We're starting our new story.

**~**

Oh Sherlock's tush, oh Sherlock's tush,  
Is waiting for our pleasure.  
Oh Sherlock's tush, oh Sherlock's tush,  
A pirate's priceless treasure.

The prize I've won, for which I fought,  
But the sex toys, MY Sherlock bought.

Oh Sherlock's tush, oh Sherlock's tush,  
Enjoy it at our leisure.

**~**

Oh Sherlock's tush, oh Sherlock's tush,  
In it my cock I'll bury.  
Oh Sherlock's tush, oh Sherlock's tush,  
He's giving me his cherry.

Yet now he knows I love him dear,  
And joins with me in joy not fear.

Oh Sherlock's tush, oh Sherlock's tush,  
Has made our Christmas merry !

**Author's Note:**

> Guess I'm just a "sap" for live evergreen Christmas trees and Johnlock. 
> 
> Hope you find treasure under your trees for Christmas.


End file.
